Ice age kidnapped
by kperotti1
Summary: Peaches and Rosy are back 2 years after true love 3. When Peaches and Rosy got kidnapped, But Rosy escaped, Peaches and her friends must journey back home.


**NOTE: THIS IS ABOUT WHEN PEACHES GETS KIDNAPPED AND SO DOES HER FRIENDS. TRUE LOVE AND PEACHES'S FIRST LOVE BELONG TO A. AND PUCAFANGIRL. ENJOY THIS STORY. :) **

* * *

Chapter one- The night out.

At the sanctuary, Peaches is watching 5 year old Rosy and baby Marcus while the parents of theirs are out for the night. Rosy comes to Peaches while she tells Marcus a story about how Carlotta was defeated. Do you know what's like to have friends? Rosy asked. Peaches said, well, It's great to have one or more friends. You can meet mine if you want. They're coming tonight and we're going to the falls. Meanwhile, Manny and the other parents came back from the night out and Diego and Toby and his girl, Elisa came back from hunting. Hi mommy! Rosy said happily she ran to hug her mother. Hi sweetie! Carrie said as she returns the embraces and holds her and Sid hugged her as well. How's daddy's little girl? Sid asked as he holds her. I'm good. Rosy said. Peaches's friends came by to take her to the falls. Hey guys! Peaches shouted as she runs to them. There's my girl! Steffie said as she hugs Peaches. How's my girl? Ethan asked as Peaches walks to him and repiled, I'm good. Ready for the falls? Katie asked. They said, HECK YEAH! As they went for the falls, Manny yells, Be careful out there! I will! Peaches said as she waved her trunk.

* * *

Chapter two- The plan

We should do something to have revange. Zeke said to Lenny, and Oscar as they're walking to Soto and Carlotta. I got it! Zeke added, why not kidnap the teenagers and that little brat of the stupid sloth? Oscar goes, Good Idea! First one there is a dead raw meat to eat! As they ran for it. While Soto and Carlotta were planning, The tigers said to them, Why not kidnap the teenagers and the sloth brat? Soto smiled evilly and said, Good idea! That's perfect! GO there tonight now! Yes Sir. Thgers said as they ran. Soon enough, We'll rule this when we get rid the herd and the kids. Soto said as they laughed evily. Manny and his herd doesn't know that Soto and Carlotta are still alive and planning to kidnap the kids. And Soto and Carlotta are far away from the forbidden rock. When I have the kids, I'll drop them to their doom. After that, we destory the herd. Carlotta said as she laughed evilly.

* * *

Chapter three- Heading home for Peaches

As Peaches and her friends were heading home, They're talking about the falls. So, we have a meeting tomorrow morning Peaches, can you come by tomorrow morning? Meghan asked as she fixed Peaches's hair. Sure, as long as Dum Dum doesn't say anything stupid. Peaches said as she gave him a grin. Oh! Burn! Dummy yelled. She was talking about you stupid. Ethan said sternly. WHAT?! Double burn! Dummy exclaimed. Can someone smack him? Louis said as Dummy added, Triple burn. Peaches smacks him in the head and everyone yells, WILL YOU SHUT UP?! Hey, who said you can smack the mammoth? Manny yells as he comes walking. Dad, He's being an idiot. Peaches said as she walks to her dad. See you guys tomorrow. Peaches yelled as she walks home with her dad. As they got home, Peaches asked, Ok, so tell me, when am I allowed to smack boys in the head? When you're 19 plus 3 days to make sure you're 19. Sid comes over to Peaches as he asked, Can we talk? Uncle to niece? Sure. Peaches said. At the seaweed river, Sid taught her something, Now, when or if you're in trouble or whatever with Rosy and your friends, Wear this. Sid said as he puts it on Peaches's necklace that she got for her birthday. It's a knife made from dino tooth. Thanks. Peaches said as she hugs him and went back to sleep.

* * *

Chapter four- The talk with Sid

The next morning at the sanctuary, Diego, Toby, and Elisa got up as Toby starting to say, Let's hunt for breakfast. I'm with you. Elisa said as they starting walking in the woods to find breakfast. As Sid and Carrie woke up, Manny walked to them as he said, Good moning guys. Morning Manny. Sid and Carrie both said as Rosy came running to Manny. Morning Uncle Manny! Rosy said happily as Manny lifted her with his trunk. Morning Rosy. Manny said as he smiled at her. Peaches and Ellie came walking to the herd as Sid asked them, Can I talk to you two and Manny real quick before you go with your friends? They nodded yes. Sid explained about the talk that He and Peaches had last night. Manny said to Peaches, Honey, We love you so much, we just don't want you to get hurt or other. It's a good idea that Sid gave you the knife tooth for your necklace. And you honey, When you're with your friends, you're not alone, If there's something wrong or upsets you, come to us and everyone. Peaches hugs them as tears came out of her eye and said, I love you guys. We love you too sweetie. Ellie said as she and Manny embraces her. Sid said, Ok Manny, Let Peaches go to her friends. Can I bring Rosy? Peaches asked she wiped her tears away from her faces. Sid said, Yes you may. Peaches and Rosy raced to her for the meeting til...

* * *

Chapter five- Kidnapped

When they got there, No one's there. What they didn't know is her friends are kidnapped. Where's everyone? Peaches asked as she holds Rosy's hand. Suddenly, Thye heard a saber growl as the net made of vine drops on them and traps them. Well, well, well. Oscar said as he walks to them. Soto and Carlotta wants you twon. Let us go! Rosy screamed as she tries to hit Oscar. Never! Zeke said as he jumped from the cliff of the falls. Let us go right now or else! Peaches threaten angrily at Oscar. Take them now! As they dragged them in the net, Manny and Sid were walking as they heard screams, Help! Help us! The girls shouted. Oh my god! Peaches! Manny yells and follows the girl's scream. Rosy! Sid cried as he follows Manny. As they followed the screams, they saw Peaches and Rosy in the net. They tried to stop them, but it's too late. They ran too quick through the fields, the woods, and the forbidden rock. My girl. no. Manny whimpered as tears came out of his eyes. Sid cried, Rosy! My darling angel. What would Ellie and the others say? Manny said, Come on. We gotta tell the others. Sid said as they headed back to the herd. Where are they taking them? Sid asked as he's concerned. I don't know. Manny said sadly.

* * *

Chapter six- the revange plan

Back far away from forbidden rock, 100 miles, Soto and Carlotta walked to the cages where Steffie and the others are locked in their cages. Soto snicked evilly as he said, My tigers got your friends of yours and you will die. TOUCH ME AND WATCH WHAT HAPPENS! Katie said angrily as she's ready to slap him with her trunk. If you wanna mess with her, do something about your face, because it's ugly as your mother. Steffie said as she moves her head side to side. Meghan nevrously asked, Uh... Is our parents gonna get worried? Yeah, We gotta get outta here. Ethan said. We can't. The cage's door locked and he's got the key. Louis said. Soto and Carlotta laughed evilly as Soto said, Starting tomorrow, We will kill them and send them to their doom. My dear, we shall sleep when the idiots return. When they left the room to wait for the sabers, Louis whisperd, I got a plan, I'm small enough to fit through the hole, when they sleep, I go get the key, tip toe to the door and we're outta here. Sounds good. Meghan said.

* * *

Chapter 7- Back at the herd

Back at the campsite, Ellie and the others are in the cave when they heard Manny and Sid screamed, HERD MEETING! IT'S IMPORTANT! As everyone came out of the cave, Ellie asked, What's wrong? Peaches and Rosy has been kidnapped. Manny repiled. WHAT!? Ellie and Carrie screamed. Where they're taking them? Toby demaneded. Not my baby! Carrie sobbed as she runs to Sid to hug him. Not my sweetie! Ellie sobbed as Manny hugged her. We don't know where they're taking them. Diego repiled. The thing we can do is pray. Elisa said sadly. And hope that our nieces will... Niamh said and Dodger finish, Be rescued by one of our friends. Not my friends! Marcus cried. Ellie sobbed harder as if she's never gonna see her Peaches again. Just then, the parents of Peaches's friends came and asked if they seen their kids. They repiled no, sorry. After the parents left, Just then, Crash and Eddie threw rocks at Manny. OW! That's it! Manny yelled. Crash and Eddie ran as Manny chases after them. Get back here right now or...! He yelled. As he ran after them, he tripped over a rock. He got up and said to them, I need to walk for a few minutes alone.

* * *

Chapter 8- Dragged everywhere

Meanwhile, Peaches and Rosy were in the net dragged by sabers. Let's take a break for 7 mintues. Zeke said as they stopped. As they continued talking, Peaches still has the tooth knife necklace that Sid gave her, She quietly started cutting the vine to made the hole big enough for Rosy to get out. As she made the hole big enough, Rosy crawled out and run fast as she can when she got 10 miles away from the net, Peaches screams, RUN ROSY RUN! The sabers heard that and Oscar yelled, Don't sit there you idiots! Get her! As Lenny and Zeke ran after her, They lost her. We lost her but her, she won't last a night in the woods. Zeke said as Oscar evilly said, yeah, let's leave her and come one. As they continue on, Peaches said, Rosy. As she's getting worried about her lost in the woods. Peaches had no idea that her friends are kidnapped also. Her worries about Rosy and her friends, She'll know what's going on.

* * *

Chapter nine- All alone in the woods

After the sabers are gone with Peaches in the net, Rosy came out of the brushes and ran after the sabres but she's too late. She can't save her aunt. She would rushed to get help but she's lost. (again like the true love 3). She walked back where she was carried from 10 miles. Rosy said as she sobbed, This is all my fault! Peaches and I wouldn't end up in this if I didn't come with her. Rosy kept walking 30 miled and sobbed, I'll never see mommy and daddy and anyone in the herd again. Suddenly, the sabres growled as they leaped on Rosy as she screamed, GET OFF OF ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?! She demanded, As she got up away from the sabres, Zeke said, Soto wants you and alive. Never! Rosy screamed as she ran and climbed a tree. The sabres couldn't get her down, til the tree branch broke beneath Rosy and fell and Oscar pounded her to the ground. Help! Someone! Rosy screamed as she struggled to get free but she couldn't. Lenny and Zeke started hurting her to the point that she's bleeding and brused.

* * *

Chapter ten- Manny save Rosy

In the woods, Manny was walking in the woods as he heard his niece scream, Help! Rosy! Manny cried as he runs to the scream. Uncle Manny's coming Rosy! Just as he got to the scream, He roared, GET OFF AND AWAY FROM MY GODDAUGHTER! As he swinged his trunk at the sabres, they yelled, retreat! After the sabres left, Rosy got up and tearfully ran to Manny and hugged his trunk as Manny hugged her as he wrapped his trunk around her. Thank goodness you're ok. Manny sighed in a relief. Rosy sobbed harder as she said, I'm sorry! I couldn't save Peaches in time after I got out of the net and,and... As she sobbed, Manny shushed her as he said, sshh. It's all right. The important thing is you're ok and alive but you're bleeding. Let's get the wound on your leg washed and we'll camp here tonight. Ok? Rosy nodded as Manny took her to wash the wound and slept for the night.

* * *

Chapter 11- Running home and reunion

The next morning, Manny and Rosy got and ate breakfast. Rosy, you're ok? Manny asked as he's concerned about his niece and goddaughter. Rosy repiled sadly, yeah, just said that Peaches is gone and I miss mommy and daddy. Come on. Let's go home. Manny said as he placed Rosy on his back. As they got home, As they got home, Manny put Rosy down and she ran to hug Diego, Toby and Elisa. And she asked, Where's mom and dad? The she went to look for them and Sid and Carrie was calling her name as they were looking for her. Rosy ran to their voices she called, Mom! Dad! Rosy! My sweet angel! Carrie cried as she sobbed as she got Rosy in her arms. I thought I never see you guys again. Rosy repiled. It's all right. Sid repiled. We're here. Always. Manny repiled, We camped at the woods because the idiot sabres attacked her and I saved her and cleaned up her wound. Carrie hugged him and said, thank you so much.

* * *

Chapter 12- Back at the revange

Back to Soto and Carlotta's plan, they decided to do their plan the next day and night. Soon enough we'll rule on what they these teens have and their family will die. Soto said as he laughed loudly and evilly and along with Carlotta. Pretty soon tomorrow, we'll have meat in our stomach. Carlotta said as the kids gasped. Then Soto heard fighting from Zeke and Lenny as Oscar came in and said, they're at it again. Soto groaned, that's like the 83rd time that they're gonna fight over a dang meet! We'll break up the fight and sleep for the night. ALL RIGHT YOU IDIOTS! STOP FIGHTING, AND SHUT UP AND LET'S GO TO SLEEP! Yes sir. They yelled as they went to their upper cave to sleep. As they slept, Now it's time for the teens to make their escape plan. Louis pulled himself out of the cave and went to Peaches to use her tooth knife necklace to pick the lock. As they hear the lock, they quickly tip toe to the exit and ran.

* * *

Chapter 13- Escape tonight

As they escaped, they ran as fast as they could. As they ran far away from Soto's place, they found a cave that they can camp in for the night. As they found a cave to sleep in. When they went to the cave, Steffie said, I can't believe that those dum here kidnap us like that? Be lucky we're not their dinner or anything for them to eat. Ethan said.

The next morning, Peaches and the others found strawberries to eat for everyone. Katie said, You know, I think those dumb sabres might know that we escaped and come kill us and we don't want that. I agree. Meghan repiled. After they ate breakfast, Dummy said, Let's get a move on. I wanna get outta here while we can. As they started running, Louis went underground to travel fast like them. Peaches pulled him out of the ground and said, why not ride on my back? Sure. Louis said as she put hime on her back and moved on.

* * *

Chapter 14- Defeating Soto

When they ran for it, Soto and Carlotta and the others were right behind them. When Louis looked back while riding on Peaches's back, he saw Soto and the others as he yelled, Sabres! Run fast! As they looked back, they ran fast but they trapped them. OK. LET'S FIGHT BACK! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW! Ethan screamed angrily. As they start fighting, Everyone else was fighting but Peaches, Steffie and Louis had a plan. When the plan's been made, Carlotta scared Steffie's face. Peaches yells angrily, OH NO YOU DIDN'T! She took her off her knife tooth necklace and Carlotta pounded her to the ground and Peaches stabbed Carlotta to death. Retreat! Oscar yelled as they ran off. As the fight ended, Peaches took her tooth knife out of Carlotta and clean it and put it around her neck. You did not just stab her. That's intense. Ethan said as they knickle trunk. Let's help Steffie. Peaches said as they kept walking.

* * *

Chapter 15- Journry back for teenagers

As they continue walking, Meghan asked, Where did you get the tooth knife? oh, My adoped uncle Sid gave it to me for my necklace. He and my parents told that if i'm ever in trouble or someone that you don't know jumps you, use it for emergries only. And I used it to stab Carlotta. Peaches said as they stopped to wash Steffie's scar on her face and they're in luck. they found another cave to sleep ing. I'm gonna make a camp fire. Dummy said as he accidentally set Katie's tail on fire. OMG! Katie yelled as she ran to put the fire out. Put it out! Put the piece of crap buring out! Peaches grabbed Her and had her sit in the snow. OH. Thank you. Hey, when we get back, We gotta put a flower on your hair. Any color you want girl. Kaite said as she hugs Peaches. Thanks Katie. Peaches repiled. It doesn't really matter what color what flower I want. I'll think about it. Katie smiled as Ethan comes running and yells, get in the cave! Now! Soto and the others are coming. As they got in, Peaches started using her tool(you know what it is) and made a hole for escape. As she's done that, everyone escaped from the back of the cave.

* * *

Chapter 16- Back at the campsite

Manny was looking for Ellie. As he found Ellie crying and he hugged her tightly and said, Shhh. It's all right. I wish we have our Peaches back. Ellie said as she sobbed in Manny's trunk. I know. I want her back too. Manny said as he has tears in his eyes. I should've not let her take Rosy with her but she kept on eye on her real good. She knows what's dangerous and what's not dangerous. Sid and Rosy came where Manny and Ellie. I have something to say. Rosy said. I'm sorry that I went with Peaches. I just wanna know what's like to have friends. So that's why Peaches asked Sid to bring Rosy with her. Manny said. Then they heard Diego screamed, OW! That's it you two! You're gonna pay! and chased Crash and Eddie. Toby and Elisa came by and said, two of them threw rocks at him again. Manny groaned, I'll handle this. As he walked and told everyone to cover their eyes. He angrily yelled, KNOCK IT OFF YOU THREE! They stopped as Dodger, Niamh, Marcus and Carrie came by and asked, What's going on? Oh. again? Manny said, yep.

* * *

Chapter 17- Still traveling

As they escaped from the cave, they traveled about 20 miles as Meghan said, Thanks for the heads up. We would've been stew. YUCK! Peaches and the others exclaimed as Dummy said, Cool. Peaches smacked him up side the head as he said, Ow. Dang girl. Where do you get that from? I got it from my parents. Peaches said as she gave hime a nasty look. Ohhhh! They yelled. This girl's got talent. Steffie repiled as she put her trunk around Peaches. Keep doing that and watch what happens. Dummy said as he got in Peaches's face. Peaches said angrily, SHUT UP, GET OUT OF MY FACE AND GET YOUR FAT BUTT WALKING! I was gonna say that but never mind. Ethan said as he walks next to the girls. Just don't smack me again when you get nasty at me again. Dummy said as everyone kept going. As long as we keep going, Don't stop to fight as the dumb heads comes back at us. Louis said as he climbed on Peaches's back.

* * *

Chapter 18- Trouble at the campsite

Back at the herd, Ellie kinda stopped sobbing as Manny tells her that she needs water or something. Ellie nodded as she heads to sparking river to wash her face and as Manny showed up, Toby and Elisa came up to Ellie and Manny and Diego as he walked and they told them the bad news. The sabres and Soto and Carlotta are at it again. Toby said. What do you mean? Diego asked. They came back for revange and that's why they got Peaches and Rosy but Rosy escaped because Peaches used something to cut the net to free her. Elisa said as she began walking back to the campsite. Sid commented, That's a tooth knife that I gave Peaches for her necklace and I better warn Carrie and Rosy. And they started back at the campsite.

* * *

Chapter 19- Stopping for the night

As they kept walking, Ethan yelled, hey guys, we gotta get out of this weather. As the snow storm arrived, Meghan asked, How much further? Like 50 miles. Louis repiled. Then they noticed that Peaches is 5 feet away from them because she's shivering as Ethan ran to her and says, we found a cave. Let's get warm. As they started the fire, they got warmed up and went to sleep.

At midnight, Peaches's nightmares begans. Flashback- Soto's laughing evilly as he said, YOU'll NEVER SEE YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR FRIENDS AND YOUR BOYFRIEND AGAIN. Peaches struggles to get free but she couldn't with vines around her legs. Her parents and herd and friends and boyfriend call her name. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Peaches screamed as she woke up and ran out of the cave and went behind it and started sobbing as she said, I might not see my family again.

* * *

Chapter 20- The next morning,

When Ethan and the others woke up, he asked, Where's Peaches? Then he heard the sound of sobbing and went to the back of the cave and he found Peaches sitting on the rock crying. Ethan and the others went to comforted her and hugged her. As they hugged her tightly, Louis asked, What's wrong? Steffie said, let's give her a chance to clam down and when she's ready to talk, we're here for her. That's what friends are for. How long would it take? Dummy asked. Well, When she's ready to talk, right now, we're just gonna keep hugging her and comfort her. All day they comforted Peaches til she's ready to talk and they might have to travel by morning.

* * *

Chapter 21-Ellie and Manny alone time

When the night falls, Manny and Ellie had a talk about their memories with Peaches as Ellie said, Remember when Peaches was 3 and she climbed a tree and Crash and Eddie couldn't get her down but got down on her own? Hey, I told them to make sure that she's doesn't get hurt. Manny repiled. Course she got down safety. Remember when It's her birthday and we gave her that necklace that she's wearing when she was 5? Ellie nodded as she said, She never takes it off, when it's her bath time, she kept it on her. It still has a crystal pendant. I care less about the necklace that we gave her, I just want her back. If she loses it, We can always make another one. Manny repiled, well, yeah and Sid can always get the tooth knife to go with the necklace from Buck, if he lets him. Come on. We gotta get some sleep. We got a big day ahead of us. As they went to the cave and went to sleep. Rosy decided to sleep with Manny and Ellie to keep them company. Sid and Carrie smiled as they went to sleep as well.

* * *

Chapter 22- Peaches's crying

When Peaches clamed down, She finally explained, The reason why is because I had a nightmare that I'm not gonna see my family again. Peaches said as she wiped her tears from her eyes. We all did too hon. Steffie said as she gave her water in a coconut to drink. Mine was like that too. Ethan said. It's bad to have it and that makes me wannt get upset and punch a rock. katie said as she fixed Peaches's hair. Hey. I got you something. Meghan said she pulled a blue flower from her back. Peaches repiled as she smiled, It's beauiful. Katie put it on Peaches's head and she runs to Meghan and Katie and said, Thanks girls. Feel better now? Louis asked. Yes i'm better now. Peaches repiled. We gotta get some sleep. Everyone agree as they walked to the cave and slep.

* * *

Chapter 23 - When they reached Forbidden rock

The next morning, Peaches and the others woke up and Ethan goes running as he said, Run! Soto and the other are coming! As they started running, Peaches asked, What do they want from us? I overhead them saying they want what you have around your neck. Ethan said. As they got the forbidden rock, They didn't know that they have to cross to get to the other side and down below is the trench of doom. Hey! There's a bridge. Dummy yells. All right dude! Ethan said. As the others got to the bridge, Soto stopped them and said, we want what you have! Then he grabbed the necklace as Peaches yelled, Let go of it! As she struggled to get Soto off, Ethan and the others fight off the other sabres.

* * *

Chapter 24- Run or die

When Soto got ahold of the necklace, Peaches fights him off as she struggles to hold on to the necklace. When Ethan and the others tied Zeke and Lenny and Oscar to a treen, Soto looked back and lets go and unties them. He looked back again and the teens are half to the other side and Peaches's last to make it. Soto stopped Peaches by launching and bit her leg. As Peaches was stopped, Soto grabbed her necklace again and this time when Peaches backed up, It snapped off and fell in the trench of doom as she screamed, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Soto looked down as he saw it go down, then when Peaches ran for her friends, She made it to the other side and they broke the bridge and Soto ran back to his mates. When the war's over, The teens went on with their adventure and kept going.

* * *

Chapter 25 - When they reached home

When they defeated Soto and his mates, Peaches felt sad as they kept keep going. What's wrong? Ethan asked as he put his trunk around her. Peaches repiled, Soto dropped my necklace that I had for 15 years and it had the tooth knife that I told you. Oh yeah. Ethan said. The others are ahead of us but that's all right. Is Apples your boyfriend? He asked. Yes he is. Peaches said. We met each other when I was 12 and so was he. Anyway, I broke my uncle's trust and might not get another one. She sighs sadly. Well, you'll never know til you reached home. Just then, Steffie yells, We're home. What?! Peaches and Ethan yells as they ran up to them. They cheered as they reached home. They ran happily home.

* * *

Chapter 26 - RUN HOME

When they got through Forrbidden rock, they reached home. They cheered and ran home. Steffie's parents heard Steffie's voice. Steffie! Tiffany cried as she happily sobbed and hugged her so tighty. Same thing with everyone. As all Peaches's friends are home, Peaches has 70 miles to get home. When she kept walking, but she fell down and wounded her leg but she kept going. Til she heard her boyfriend's voice. It's Apples. She said as she ran to his voice and kept going. Apples's place was 20 miles away from her home and saw him. Apples! Peaches cried. Peaches! Apples cried as he runs to her. As they saw each other, They hugged so tighty and kissed that they couldn't let go.

* * *

Chapter 27- Peaches and Apples

As Apples and Peaches saw each other, Peaches hugged hime and sobbed happily, I thought I never see you again. I thought you were dead but you're not. Thank god you're ok. Apples said as he looked at the would. Here. Let my mom care your wound. Apples repiled as Peaches nodded as they went in his cave. In the cave, Apples's mom was being food when she saw Apples and Peaches. Peaches! you're ok. Apples's mom cried as she hugged her. Good to see you again! Peaches happily repiled. The day continue on as night rolls on and Peaches spend the night. The next morning, Peaches said as she walked out of the cave, Thank you for letting me stay and I'll see you guys soon. She ran off as Apples and his mom waved at her and she waved back. As she's running, She heard a sound and stopped and the sabre jumped out and it was Soto. Time to fight me! Soto growled.

* * *

Chapter 29 - Peaches vs Soto

As Peaches was not gonna give up without a fight, she wracked Soto in the face as Soto bit her trunk. Aarg! Peaches screamed as she bit his arm. Soto yowled. That's it! You're gonna go down! And he pushed to the edge of the cliff. Then, when Soto jumped to kill her, Peaches rolled over and he fell and land in the water and grabbed an ice burg and it's drifted away with him and as he screamed, I'll get my revange if it's the last thing I do! After he's gone, Peaches looked down and stick her tongue out at him and ran for home. Peaches asked to herself, Is my parents worried? I can't stop now. I must keep going.

* * *

Chapter 30- Reunion

Back at the herd, Ellie and Manny had the feeling that they would never see Peaches again. Just then, They heard a voice. MOM! DAD! Peaches screamed as she saw them. Manny gasped. Peaches! As he and Ellie ran to her voice. It's Peaches! Ellie cried as she ran to her voice. When they spotted her, They ran to her and Peaches ran to them. Mom! Dad! Peaches cried. They ran to each other and hugged her so tightly. Peaches. They cried. I thought we lost you. Ellie said as she sobbed happily and has her trunk around Peaches's neck. I'm sorry mom, I was going to meet my friend and and. Peaches couldn't say anything after that she sobbed as she said, I thought I was never gonna see you guys again. (This is from the ice age a mammoth christmas when Manny said,) You, You are so grounded! Manny scold her. Sorry daddy. Im kidding sweetie. Manny said. Come here you. He said as Peaches walks to him and hugs him. I don't wanna lose you again. Manny said. I love you guys so much. Never forget it. Peaches repiled as she hugs Manny and Ellie as Ellie repiled, we love you too Peaches. Come on. Let's go.

* * *

** WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE 2ND STORY I WROTE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**COMING SOON IS WHEN ICE AGE MEETS TARZAN. (DISNEY VIRSION 1999)**


End file.
